The Hit
by Ms.K216
Summary: Jane and Frankie are working a big case together. A case that has the potential to get them into some pretty big trouble with some pretty bad people if they aren't careful. When Jane figures out that the case might not be as simple as they thought and that the real killer may be a copycat she ends up putting herself in danger. {Rated T just in case}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I know you'll ask… this story is NON-RIZZLES!**

 **To Rizziday (who requested this): I hope you like the story and that it is close to what you wanted to read. I apologize for taking so long to write it and get it posted! Enjoy!**

 **To the rest of you: The basis for this story is that basically the end of season two where *spoiler* Jane shot Paddy Doyle didn't happen, Maura's mother wasn't run over, and the whole Agent Dean thing never happened. However, that being said this takes place in a more current season where Nina and Frankie are dating… because well…** _ **Rizziday**_ **.**

* * *

"Hey." Nina smiled a little as she peeked her head in the doorway and her favorite detective glanced up at her.

"Hey yourself." Frankie sighed, closing the file he'd been reading when he noticed the jacket casually draped over Nina's arm. The detective glanced up at the clock and frowned, it was almost eight-thirty at night. How had he managed to let three hours go by since he'd moved from the spot he was in at his desk. Frankie rubbed his eyes and stood up. "You must be ready to go, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"The Dirty Robber wasn't going anywhere and I had a late lunch." Nina answered, wrapping her arms around Frankie's waist when he finally walked over to her. The man smiled down at her for a moment before stealing a kiss from her.

" _That_ is why I love you so much." He told her. Nina laughed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why? Because I let you kiss me at the office despite the BPD's policies on dating coworkers?"

"Haha, so funny." Frankie rolled his eyes knowing that Nina knew what he'd really been referring to. "Are you ready to go now? I can pick that up in the morning." He said, nodding towards the tattered manilla folder on his desk.

"I've been ready." Nina laughed, releasing the detective from her arms only so she could take his hand as they took the elevator down to the main lobby and walked outside to Frankie's car. It was a short ride from the police department down to the Dirty Robber, a ride made even faster because the pair hadn't hit any red lights.

"There's my two favorites!" Angela exclaimed when she saw Nina and Frankie walk in together. "I was getting worried you weren't going to make it!" She explained as she ushered the two over to the booth Maura was already sitting at.

"Sorry Ma, I got busy with the case…"

"You always get busy with a case!" Angela chastised as she smacked her son's arm with her notepad. "You two get comfortable and I'll bring you over something to drink."

"Thanks Ms. Rizzoli." Nina called as the woman started in the direction of the bar. After a few moments she turned her attention back on the blonde sitting across from her. "I hope you haven't been sitting here alone for long..."

"Oh, no!" Maura replied quickly. "I got here about an hour ago, but Kiki sat with me and had a glass of wine while she was waiting for Korsak to meet her. I asked if they wanted to join us, but they had plans for dinner with some of Kiki's old friends. They just left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah." Nina nodded. "I think I remember Kosak mentioning something about that now that you mention it."

"You mean Jane isn't here yet?" Frankie asked, frowning slightly. Nina noticed his mood and rested her hand on his knee reassuringly.

"You know your sister, she's always running late for something."

"Well that is certainly an understatement to say the least." Maura laughed, she knew her best friend better than anyone else. Frankie laughed with her, about to say something else before Jane came bursting through the front door with a slew of newscasters following her.

"Detective Rizzoli! Detective Rizzoli!" The reporters called, each of them shoving a microphone in Jane's face as they tried to be the first to get the exclusive. "What can you tell us about the case?"

"Seriously!?" Jane growled, throwing her arms up in frustration. "Look guys, it's almost…" She paused to look at her watch. "... 9:30 at night. I'm just getting out of work and I want to eat dinner so I can get back to trying to solve this thing."

"It'll only take a few minutes." A newer news reporter who hadn't yet been acquainted with the detective's bad side prompted. Jane huffed and shook her head as she straightened her jacket and pushed an unruly curl out of her eyes.

"As most of you already know one of Boston Police Department's own, Officer Jessa Miller, was found dead last night on the bank of the Charles River. Officer Miller was found with an ice pick lodged into her chestal region, but -"

"An ice pick!" A female reporter with overly styled hair and too much makeup interrupted Jane as she spoke too quickly into her mic. "If my memory serves me correctly, Boston has seen more than one case where a victim was murdered with an ice pick. Does this case have any correlation to the notorious crime boss Paddy Doyle?" The woman shoved the microphone back into Jane's face, but for a moment she was too distracted by the look on Maura's face across the bar to respond.

"Detective?" A second reporter prompted. Jane furrowed her brows and looked back at the cameras pointed at her, finally remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

"Uh, I'm sorry… can you repeat the question?" Jane asked, focusing on the first reporter once again.

"Did Paddy Doyle kill Officer Jessa Miller of the Boston Police Department?" She repeated, inching the mic even closer to Jane's face.

"Uh… Paddy Doyle…" Jane pursed her lips and let out a long breath before answering, she'd wanted to talk to Maura about this before being hounded by the media. All of Paddy Doyle's victims died due to an ice pick straight to the heart. There wasn't one name on the long list of casualties the mobster had accrued where he'd missed the heart causing the tool to end up in the victim's chest cavity, yet this time that was precisely what had happened. Jane suspected a copycat, but she couldn't confirm that theory until someone… someone who wasn't the daughter of the prime suspect... examined the body and ran the required tests. "At this time I cannot confirm or deny that Paddy Doyle has anything to do with Officer Miller's death."

"Detective, does that mean you're thinking that Paddy Doyle has an apprentice or copycat killer?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not taking any more questions." Jane answered, holding a hand out as she tried to walk away from the cameras that insisted on staying glued to her face.

"Considering that the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth is the daughter of Paddy Doyle, what types of precautions are being taken to ensure there are no-"

"I said no more questions!" Jane shot back, cutting the reporter off mid-question. Maura, Nina, and Frankie watched in silence as they watched the newscasters continue to ask Jane question after question, until finally Frankie slid out of the booth. "Nina, ask Ma if she can wrap our food to go. Maura, you drove, pull your car around the front and take Nina back to my place with you. These reporters obviously aren't going to leave Jane alone, so I'm going to sneak around back with her. I know it's not ideal, but we can all eat at my place tonight."

"Yeah, sure thing Frankie." Nina smiled, squeezing his shoulder gently as she got up and walked up to Angela at the bar. Maura nodded at Frankie before discreetly taking her keys and heading for the door. Frankie nodded back and walked up to the reporters, holding a hand out to keep them from getting any closer to his sister.

"Alright, alright, you heard Detective Rizzoli. No more questions tonight." Frankie looked over his shoulder at Jane and nodded, signaling for her to follow him. Jane happily obliged, scurrying with him across the restaurant to a door that read 'Not an exit. Employee access only.' Frankie pushed the door open and let Jane through before closing it over again. "Employee access only extends to the children of employees and friends of the owner right?" He teased, looking over to his sister.

"Thank you." Jane smiled, she looked extremely grateful that he brother had managed to get her out of that mess so quickly.

"It's the least I could do." Frankie smiled back, nudging her shoulder with his own teasingly. "It's my case too, I shouldn't have let them interrogate you for as long as I did in the first place."

"Oh, well in that case you owe me a six pack when we get back to the house too." Jane teased back. "We heading to your place?" She asked as she walked down the dimly lit hallway past the supply closets, break room, and employee restrooms to the back exit of the establishment.

"Yeah." Frankie answered, holding the door open for his sister. "Hey, by the way, did the test results come back on that wire yet?"

"No, not yet, but Maura says it's not Paddy and I believe her." Jane sighed, walking backwards into the deserted side street while Frankie made sure the door was locked. Frankie nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not going to argue with Dr. Isles's logic, but you and your gut? I dunno…" Frankie started to tease, but frowned when he heard the sound of an engine revving around the corner. "What is that... JANE!" Jane didn't realize what was happening as the headlights of the vehicle momentarily blinded her and sped up, but Frankie jumped just in time to run into the street and shove his sister out of the way.

"What just happened?" Jane asked, rubbing her head as she forced herself to sit up, wincing a little at the soreness in her arm. "Frankie?" She called when she received no answer. When she twisted a little and saw him laying in the street her heart leapt out of her chest and any pain she was feeling momentarily subsided. "Frankie!" She cried, as she scrambled over to the limp, broken looking man and took his hand in a vice grip. "Frankie?"

"Janie?" He asked in a weak voice, his eyes fluttering but never really opening as he called for his sister.

"I'm here!" Jane smiled though tears threatened to spill down her face at any moment. "I'm right here buddy, I'm not going anywhere." She tightened her grip on his hand as if to prove her point to him, but instead of Frankie squeezing back his hand went completely limp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Frankie!" Jane's face fell when she felt the limpness in her brother's hand and noticed how erratic his breathing had become. Jane could already feel the panic settling in her chest and knew that she needed to act quickly if she wanted to give Frankie even a little bit of a chance at making it through this. "Okay…" Jane racked her brain, it was almost as if she'd momentarily forgotten everything she'd ever learned about emergency first aid. "Phone… where's my phone?" Jane reluctantly let her brother's hand go, her right arm screaming in protest as she checked her pockets for her cellphone only to discover that she didn't have it. The only logical thing that Jane could think of was that it might have fallen out of her pocket when she'd landed on the ground, lucky for her she didn't have to go searching for it because Frankie's phone was still in his jacket pocket where it always was. With some effort, Jane took Frankie's phone out and entered the password he didn't realize she'd figured out a week before and dialed 911. "Come on! Pick up!" She begged, wedging the small device between her shoulder and her ear so she could hold her brother's cold hand again.

"911, what is your emergency?" A woman with a calm, practiced tone asked. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a second to swallow her emotions before she spoke.

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli from BPD, my brother Frankie was just hit by a car and he's hurt real bad." Jane choked on her tears, her words coming faster and faster as she tried to explain everything that had taken place as best she could to the woman. "We're behind the Dirty Robber right now. Please hurry, he doesn't look good."

"Okay, the paramedics are on their way. I will stay on the phone with you until they arr-" The dispatcher started, but Jane hung up as soon as she heard that help was on the way.

"Just hold on a little longer Frankie, help is coming." Jane tried to smile, fighting to control her tears as she ran her fingers through her brother's hair. "You're going to be okay." She told her brother, trying to find comfort in watching his shallow breaths. Each breath that Frankie took in felt like a miracle to Jane as she sat there with him for what seemed like an eternity waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"What do we have?" A tall, dark haired EMT asked as he got out of the driver's side of the ambulance and hurried over to where Jane was sitting beside her little brother in the middle of the street.

"He was hit by car." Jane told him, tears falling from her cheeks onto the cold asphalt beneath her. "Please help him." She begged, not caring that she sounded like one of the women she always made fun of on TV when Maura forced her to watch medical shows with her.

"We're going to do everything we can." A small female with curly auburn hair promised her as she wheeled over a stretcher and lowered it. "On my count." She said, looking over to her partner once she put a brace on Frankie's neck as a precaution and got in position. The man nodded.

"Ready."

"One, two, three." She counted. Jane watched as the two of them managed to get Frankie up onto the stretcher and inside the back of the ambulance. The man immediately placed a mask over Frankie's nose so he would be getting oxygen while the woman worked an IV into Frankie's arm and hung a bag of fluids.

"We need to get him back to the hospital right away." The man told Jane as he climbed out of the back. "You can ride up front with me."

"I'm not leaving my brother. He just jumped in front of a car to save my life." She told the EMT, flashing her badge at him as she climbed into the back of the ambulance and took her hand. The woman looked back at her partner after watching Jane for a moment.

"We don't have time to argue with her, let's just get him to the hospital." The girl told him. The man nodded and closed the three of them into the back of the ambulance before he hurried back to the driver's seat and started for the hospital.

"Thank you." Jane managed to choke out without crying, tightening her grip on Frankie's hand as the EMT hooked him up to various machines to monitor his breathing and heart rates. Jane frowned when she saw how low the numbers were, she didn't need to be a doctor to know that things were not looking great for her brother right now, especially when Frankie's already low numbers started to rapidly drop even more.

"Blood pressure is dropping!" The EMT yelled, hurrying to figure out what was causing this. When she lifted his shirt up she saw his abdomen was deep purple and swollen. "I suspect he's-"

"Internal bleeding." Jane interrupted, the color draining from her face. She'd seen her brother look like this one other time when he'd been shot in the BPD and almost died on Maura's autopsy table. The only difference now was that shooting herself wasn't going to get Frankie help any sooner.

"He's crashing!" The woman called up to her partner when the little blips that showed any sign of life in Frankie turned into a flat-line. "What's the ETA?!" She demanded as she started CPR.

"At least another five minutes, Liv." The man called back to her, pressing his foot down on the gas a little more. "Come on! Move!" He screamed at the traffic that wouldn't get out of his way fast enough.

"He doesn't have another five minutes!" Liv called up to him, still pumping Frankie's chest. Jane looked on with wide, tear filled eyes as the woman furiously pushed on Frankie's chest and tried to squeeze air into him. "This isn't working!" She growled, stopping only to reach behind her for the defibrillator.

"Frankie, please!" Jane squeaked out, she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. "Please, I can't lose you!"

"Come on Frankie! Not with her right here watching!" Liv demanded, ripping Frankie's shirt off and turning the machine on. "Charging 200. Clear!" She shouted, waiting for Jane to let go of Frankie's hand before touching the paddles to his chest. Jane watched helplessly as her brother's body jumped before falling lifelessly back down onto the stretcher, the machine's frantic wail not changing. "Andrew, I need an ETA!" Liv yelled as she started charging the paddles again.

"At least another minute and a half out!"

"Come on kid!" Liv growled holding the paddles to Frankie's chest again. This time instead of nothing happening after the shock was delivered a little blip flashed on the monitor and the ambulance doors swung open to reveal a group of doctors waiting to get to work on Frankie. Liv expertly managed to jump down from the back of the ambulance as the doctors pulled the stretcher out.

"Frankie!" Jane cried, watching helplessly as the doctors all started running, listening to Liv filling them in on what had happened in the back of the ambulance as the took Frankie away without so much as even giving Jane a second glance. "Wait! Somebody tell me if he's okay! Please!"

"Hey…" A nurse at the desk ran over to Jane, stopping her from trying to follow after them. "You need to relax ma'am. What happened to your arm?"

"Don't tell me to relax! That's my little brother!" Jane snapped at her, tears streaming down her face as she tried to hold on to the idea of the little blip of life she thought she'd seen on the screen. The nurse looked sympathetic as she put a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Is there someone I can call for you?"

"Maura…" Jane whispered, thinking that if anyone would be able to help her make sense of all of this it would be her. "I want Maura here right now."

…

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Nina commented, looking out the window of Frankie's apartment out into the parking lot. "I hope they didn't get stopped by all the newscasters again. Jane's not going to be happy if that's the case, she didn't seem to like the cameras much."

"It's not the cameras that are bothering her, she's trying to be a good friend to me." Maura sighed. "She thinks it bothers me when she talks about Paddy like a criminal because he's my biological father."

"Well does it?" Nina wondered, turning around to face Maura.

"No, not really. I know what Paddy is and I don't deny it. I think it's nice that Jane tries to make sure my feelings aren't hurt though, she's a good-" Maura trailed off, losing her train of thoughts when her phone rang. "Sorry Nina." She apologized before bringing the phone up to her ear. "Dr. Isles..."

"What?" Nina asked, frowning when she saw Maura's face drop. Maura wave a hand at her to get her to be quiet before covering her ear so she could hear better.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time hearing you… what happened to Detective Rizzoli?"

"Maura!" Nina yelled, worry starting to take over as she tried to piece together the little snippets of the conversation she was hearing.

"I'm on my way." Maura told the person on the other end of the phone, grabbing her keys and jacket before she even hung up. "Nina come on!"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Nina asked, hurrying to catch up as Maura left the apartment complex and took off running through the parking lot despite the obstacle of five inch heels.

"There's been an accident." Maura blurted as she whipped open her car door. "Jane or Frankie…" She shook her head as she and Nina both slammed their doors shut.

"Wait you mean you don't know which one got hurt?" Nina shrieked, her voice sounding about two octaves higher than it normally did as Maura sped out of the driveway towards Mass General Hospital.

"The connection was bad, all I could really make out was that it was Detective Rizzoli and that things are bad." Maura frowned, pushing the gas pedal down a little bit more. The doctor didn't know which scenario would be worse: showing up to find out her best friend was the one in critical condition, or walking in to find Jane distraught at the idea of her little brother being the one who was so unstable.

"Should we call Angela?"

"Not yet." Maura answered, glancing over at Nina for half a second before blowing through a stale yellow light. "I know it sounds cruel to wait, but it'll be better if we can at least tell her which one of her children is hurt instead of making her worry about both of them."

"Good call." Nina agreed after taking a second to think about it. Thanks to Maura's reckless driving they would be arriving at the hospital within a few minutes anyway, so Ms. Rizzoli wouldn't have to wait long anyway.

"It's what Jane would have suggested." Maura told the woman as she turned into the parking garage and pulled into the first available spot. Technically speaking she wasn't breaking any rules by using a spot reserved for doctors, was she?

"Where are we going?" Nina asked as the two women got out of the car and slammed the doors shut.

"Emergency room!" Maura called, taking off running once again. Nina followed maybe a step or two behind, but neither girl stopped running until they caught sight of Jane sitting in the waiting room all alone.

"Jane…" Both women whispered at the same time as they stood in the doorway. The only difference between them in that moment was that Maura sounded relieved whereas Nina sounded like her heart had just shattered into a million little pieces.

"Jane." Maura said again, this time loud enough for her friend to hear her. Concern was clear on her face as she walked over to Jane and noticed that her arm was in a cast and sling. "What happened?" She asked, wrapping the distraught girl up in a tight hug. Jane couldn't answer her right away, tears overtaking her again as the events from the past few hours played through her mind.

"This is all my fault." Jane choked out after a minute. "He got hurt because of me."

"Jane, it's not your fault." Nina offered, resting a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder. Of course she had been hoping that Frankie was alright, but what kind of friend would she be if she was angry with Jane solely because she was the one who was sitting there talking to her.

"I'm so sorry Nina." Jane sniffled, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. "It should have been me."

"Don't say that." Maura told her, gently rubbing her back trying to soothe her. "Beating yourself up about things isn't going to help Frankie. He would want you to be strong for him."

"But I don't even know if he's alive!" Jane cried, her sobs wracking her entire body. Nina seemed to break when she heard this, a few tears managing to slip down her cheeks despite every effort to hide her emotions from Jane.

"What?" She asked in a have broken whisper. She imagined that things were bad based off of how upset Jane was, but she hadn't imagined that they were _this_ bad. Jane didn't look up at her as she spoke, she couldn't bear to see the look on Nina's face when she said this.

"He was flat-lined in the back of the ambulance when we got here. They took him to surgery and I haven't heard anything since." She choked. "I just hope he's okay. I can't lose my little brother, he means everything to me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I really wasn't feeling this chapter and ended up re-writing it a bunch of times. I'm not even sure I like how it came out because Jane seems a bit out of character, but then again I think she would have a huge reaction to her brother almost dying (we saw that attitude a little bit in the season one finale). Anyway, let me know what you thought in the reviews so I know how to direct the next chapter! Thank's so much for reading!


End file.
